


Aristochat

by TheNovelArtist



Series: AU August [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Musketeers, The Aristocats (1970) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: Aristocats AU. Gabriel is certain Nathalie is making a mistake in naming Marinette and her three kids as her heirs, so he removes them from the estate. But a certain musketeer by the title of Chat Noir is more than happy to help the lost family get back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm cheating by not going a Hogwarts AU for day 6, but I never really got into Harry Potter. You guys won't mind an Aristocat's AU, though, right? ;D

Gabriel Agreste could not believe it. How _dare_ that woman! He knew Nathalie, in her condition, was not of fully sound mind, but this…this was madness.

“Yes, monsieur,” she confirmed, her voice coming in loud and clear through the old pipes of the house. “I want to name Marinette Couffaine heiress to my business.”

“And her children to follow, madam?” the attorney asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Once they come to age at eighteen, of course. Be sure to clarify that.”

“I promise, I will, madam.”

Gabriel flicked the clean laundry straight with a snap. How dare she! Those little brats hadn’t the slightest clue how to run a company, nonetheless the substantial fashion company that Nathalie Sancoeur had created. As for their mother…Gabriel was reluctant to admit that the woman would know what she was doing, especially with all the training that she had been given by Nathalie herself.

“And that is what you want in your will? For the company and estate to go to Marinette Couffaine and her three children?”

“Yes. That is correct.”

Gabriel scowled. He had been working faithfully for Nathalie Sancoeur for well over two decades. He was her most trusted assistant, her most valuable asset, the greatest employee of her company.

And she completely cast him aside when a poor widow woman had come begging for a job.

That wasn’t even the most insulting part. Nathalie had had no family of her own, her husband leaving her when her ‘side-business’ was generating more income than his own career. Had she really been so desperate as to take that girl and her three toddler children as her own?

It pained Gabriel to realize that yes, she had.

Well, that wouldn’t last. She would realize her mistake. _He_ should have been the one she named heir, not _her_.

As Gabriel continued folding his laundry, a plan slowly brewed in his mind. It would be the best for Nathalie in the end, and Gabriel was nothing if not a loyal companion. He always had her best interests in mind. And he would ensure that this would end well for her.

* * *

 

“Louis, stop antagonizing your sister.”

The little boy frowned while Emma grinned at him.

Marinette didn’t miss the way that Louis stuck his tongue out at her.

She felt a tug at her skirts. Looking down from the ensuing bickering, she saw little Hugo looking up at her. “Are they going to fight, mama?”

“No,” she said. She pointedly rose her voice as she directed it to her two six-year-olds. “They are not if they want dessert tonight.”

“But I’m good, mama,” Hugo continued, his blue eyes brightening. “Do I get dessert tonight.”

She smiled down at her youngest. “Only if you stay good.”

He gave a fervent nod.

She reached down to ruffle his raven hair before turning her attention back to Emma and Louis. They now stood a few spaces apart, looking rather apologetic.

Marinette grinned. Worked every time.

To keep them occupied so they would stay out of trouble, Marinette set them up with some paints and paper, allowing them to create their own masterpieces until Gabriel called them for dinner.

The kids bounded to the dining room without giving Gabriel a second glance. But Marinette always would. There was something about him. Something…off. She didn’t trust him, no matter how much faith Nathalie put in him. And she especially didn’t trust him around her children.

“Where’s Nathalie?” Marinette asked when they arrived.

“She wasn’t feeling well,” he dismissed. “Therefore, she is unable to make it do dinner.”

Marinette didn’t by it, but her children were whining for food, so she ignored it to correct them on their behavior.

“Will you be joining us, Gabriel?”

He shook his head. “I have other things to attend to. Enjoy your meal.”

After the four of them finished dinner, Marinette sent them up to their room to get ready for bed.

Instead, they all gathered in Marinette’s room. They were already tired, but the kids wanted a story, so that’s what they got.

Halfway through the chapter, all three kids were fast asleep, and Marinette didn’t trail too far behind.

* * *

 

The shaking awoke her. Slowly, her heavy eyelids opened to darkness. It took far too long to register that she was not in the house.

With a gasp, she sat up, just as the carriage she was in came to a stop. The clinking of chains sounded over the rain, and she scrambled towards one of the windows as she tried to figure out what was going on.

And that’s when the carriage starting rolling backwards.

Fast.

She screamed, bracing herself in the carriage as it twisted, then tilted, turning over on its side before skidding to a stop.

Her heart was pounding, and currently the sound of her blood roaring in her ears was far louder than that of the rain that came in through the cracks in the windows.

“Mama?”

Her heart stopped. “Louis!” She reached toward the tiny hand that she could barely see in the darkness and pulled her eldest to her. “Emma? Hugo?”

Another presence appeared at her side while a cry on the other side of the carriage caught her attention.

She crawled over to Hugo, picking him up and cradling her four-year-old tightly.

“Are you okay?” she asked no child in particular as she scrambled to collect her three kids to her.

“I’m okay, Mama,” Louis said, twisting his hands in her skirt.

Emma sniffed but nodded her head against Marinette’s side.

Hugo clung to his mother’s dress, burying his face in her chest while sobbing.

She held them close. “It’s okay,” she lied. “It’s all going to be okay.”

How, she didn’t know, but somehow, things had to be. Her children deserved better than this.

* * *

 

Adrien strutted down the street, relishing the light drizzle of rain as he meandered down his favorite path along the river trail. He whistled a happy tune to keep himself entertained. Being a swordsman as he was, his rapier swung in a steady rhythm at his hip with each step.

However, that all paused when he came to see the carriage that had crashed down onto the riverbank. He let out a low whistle, shaking his head as he thought of what poor, unfortunate soul had to be inside that carriage, that is if there were any.

And he quickly realized that there was. A woman, a small one with black hair and hopelessly stained white dress, scrambled out one of the windows.

He was by her side in a heartbeat.

“Are you all right, Miss?” he asked, assisting her from the overturned carriage.

She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue, and her hair seemed to shimmer like raven feathers. He’d seen many a lovely lady, but she held a certain beauty all her own, especially when paired with that stubborn, determined expression she wore when she was scrambling out of the carriage.

She paused, staring up at him in surprise. “Um… I…”

“A simple thank you would suffice,” he said with a wink. He then righted her on her feet and bowed. “Adrien Agreste of the royal musketeers at your service.”

Her eyes widened, as he knew they would upon hearing the title. It was always his first weapon used when impressing a lovely lady.

“My… my children. They’re still in here.”

 _Children_? His heart sank. Of course, she was married. She probably had been competed over. But he could dwell on that later when he wasn’t weaseling his own way into the carriage to help her children out.

All three of them.

He would assume it was the eldest that came to him first, looking him over with the wide eyes of hero worship. He grinned at the kid. “You up and out first.”

He was the easiest, followed by a skeptical young girl who looked very similar in age.

It was the youngest he had the hardest time with.

“Hugo, he’s there to help you,” the woman called to him.

But the kid just cried and scampered away in fear.

Adrien resorted to grabbing the kid, scaring the daylights out of him if his scream was any indication. He felt horrible about it. Thankfully, his mother didn’t seem to unnerved by it. She simply took the kid from his arms and allowed the little boy to cling to her dress.

“Are all of you all right?” Adrien asked, hopping out of the carriage for himself.

The woman was looking all her kids up and down before she gave him a nod. “Thank you, sir.”

He nodded, looking the kids over for himself. He couldn’t help but notice that they were shoeless and in their nightwear, and his curiosity peaked. “Can I ask what happened?”

At this, she looked ready to cry. “I… I don’t know. We were reading a story then… we woke up in the carriage, and it slid backwards into the river bank.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t know where we are or how to get back home.”

He looked at her, then at the child clinging to her dress front before he looked down at the two kids hiding behind her skirt. He sighed. “Come. I’ll help you get back home.”

“Would you, please?” she pleaded, her voice soft and eyes wide.

He couldn’t say no. “Of course. Cat’s honor.”

Her brow furrowed.

He smiled at her, but he turned his attention towards the scared looking children. “Of course. I am the famous Chat Noir, the most talented musketeer of the king’s army. I’ve been on many adventures all over the kingdom and fought many foes.”

The older boy’s eyes began to shine with intrigue. Adrien grinned. Seemed like he could charm kids, too.

“Yes,” he continued. He took out his sword and playfully took a stance. “I’ve been in many battles and vanquished many foes from the kingdom! They’ve come up to me and said ‘Are you the famous Chat Noir? I’ve heard you’re the most talented musketeer of the kingdom. I challenge you to a duel!’ And the rules would always be the same: if they won, I would have to leave the kingdom forever and they could rob whatever houses they wanted to. But I knew I couldn’t let that happen so I would always reply ‘I accept your challenge!’”

By now, both of the kids that had been clinging to her skirt were looking at him in awe. The littlest one was no longer crying, so he’d take that as a win.

He grinned. “And I always defeated them so that people just like you would be safe. But vanquishing foes is not my only duty.” He sheathed his sword again and knelt before the two older children. “I also have the duty of making sure little kids like you are safe. And I think I know just the place to go. Are you ready?”

The two kids nodded. He grinned widely.

“Well then,” he said, standing up, “Let’s go, shall we? We have to get to the barracks, and from there, we can get a carriage and I’ll tell you all about my adventures.”

The kids eagerly followed him as he led them down the river trail.

“Well, you know my name,” he said. “But I don’t know yours?”

“I’m Louis!” The older boy said, scampering up to his side. “And that’s Emma.”

“I can introduce myself!” she argued.

“Of course, you can,” he said. “But it’s always polite for a man to introduce a lady.”

At this, her anger instantly dissipated. “Louis and I are twins,” she added.

That explained it.

“And that’s Hugo,” Louis explained, pointing at the child the woman held.

Adrien turned to give him a smile and a wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Hugo.”

“Can you wave back?” his mother whispered.

Shyly, he waved, then buried his head back into his mother’s dress.

Adrien chuckled.

“And this is Mom!” Louis finished.

“Does mom have a name?” Adrien asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Marinette Couffaine.”

“Well, Mrs. Couffaine, it is a pleasure to get to meet all of you. Now, let’s take you back to the barracks to get your little ones out of the rain.”

Relief washed over her. “Thank you so much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: After a few comments that pointed out I could have had Marinette marry Luka, I really thought about it and liked it, especially when my mind wondered to a fun idea. So, I changed Marinette from Nathaniel's widow to Luka's widow.

Marinette followed behind Adrien, Hugo clinging to her hand tightly as he walked alongside her. The lack of proper footwear was not pleasant, but she was far more worried about her kids lacking any sort of footwear. However, neither Louis nor Emma voiced their complains as they followed Adrien down the river trail.

It didn’t last long.

“Mama, my feet hurt,” Emma said, grabbing her dress.

“I know, sweetheart,” she said, reaching down to place a hand on her daughter’s head.

“We’re not far off,” Adrien assured, bending over to get on Emma’s level. “Just a little further, okay? Right around that bend.”

Emma sighed. “Okay.”

He gave her a smile. “You’re such a trooper,” he said, patting her shoulder.

“I’m a trooper, too,” Louis said, calling Adrien’s attention. “My feet don’t hurt.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, ruffling the boy’s hair and giving him a smile.

Louis grinned proudly in return.

Finally, they arrived at the outer fence of the barracks.

“Give me a moment,” he said. “I’ll be right back before you can count to sixty, okay? And if I’m not, then I have to tell you about my super. Secret. Mission. Is that a deal?”

Marinette grinned at how easily he charmed her kids.

“Okay!” Louis and Emma cried. Hugo just nodded.

“But, if I win, I get to keep that a secret,” he said. “So, I’m going to go inside, and only once the gate is shut can you start counting, okay?”

Her kids nodded.

“Okay. Ready.” Adrien opened the gate. “And. Go!”

With that, he shut the gate, and Emma and Louis started counting as quickly as they could up to sixty.

The got to twenty before Hugo started mumbling along.

“Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty!”

And then Adrien appeared again, looking dramatically put-out. “I lost.”

“We won, so now you have to tell us the story,” Louis said.

Adrien faked a heavy sigh. “All right, but,” he warned. “You can’t tell _anyone._ Okay?’

The kids nodded firmly, looking very serious about the whole endeavor.

“All right. But first, let’s get inside, shall we?” With that, Adrien opened the gate wide so they could all come in. “Stay beside me or your mom, okay? It’s very important you do.”

The kids shuffled inside first while Adrien held the gate open. Then it was Marinette’s turn. “You waited on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked on a whisper.

He gave her a wink that proved it.

She smiled. “Thank you.”

He grinned as he shut the gate. “Okay, kids,” he said. “Now to go inside. Follow me.”

Emma and Louis each sided up to Adrien, Emma at his right and Louis by his left, trying to imitate the way the man walked.

Louis had barely known the man an hour yet and here he was trying to imitate him.

She wished her kids had a father. Heaven knew her kids needed a good male role model.

They marched through the barracks, straight through the center where a handful of men were, but Adrien just guided Louis and Emma to walk past them saying that they hadn’t reached the kitchen yet.

They arrived at a large building, Adrien shooing them inside. Many tables were lined end to end.

“Sit wherever you want,” he directed. “And I’ll bring out breakfast once you choose a spot.”

The twins gasped in happiness before bounding off, arguing about where they wanted to sit. Hugo tentatively let go of Marinette’s hand to run after Louis and Emma while tossing in his own opinion.

“It’s not too much of a hassle, is it?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. “I’m sure that there are leftovers the girls haven’t thrown out yet. It may not be perfectly hot, but it will be food.”

Marinette grinned. “Thank you so much.”

He tipped his hat and bowed. “My pleasure, milady.” With that, he turned and marched toward what she assumed was the kitchen.

Her kids finally agreed on a space to sit down, and Marinette joined them.

“Where’s Chat Noir?” Louis asked, scanning the room and not seeing him.

“He went to get breakfast for us,” Marinette said. “And I expect a round of ‘thank you’s when he gives us breakfast, am I clear?”

“Yes, momma,” her kids said.

“And no complaining,” she said. “We eat whatever he gives us. He doesn’t have to feed us, but his giving us breakfast anyway. Okay?”

“Yes, momma.”

Marinette smiled at her kids.

Adrien appeared once again, holding four plates of food that appeared to be holding eggs and ham.

“Breakfast,” Adrien said. “Is served.”

Her kids grinned as he placed the meals in front of them. They grabbed the forks he gave them, ready to dig in, only Marinette pointedly cleared her throat before they could eat.

“And what do we say?” she asked.

Her kids lowered their forks and looked up at Adrien. “Thank you, Mr. Chat Noir.”

“Mr. Adrien,” Marinette further corrected.

“Mr. Adrien.”

He simply grinned. “What good manners you all have. You are all very welcome.”

Her kids smiled before digging in. Quietly, they devoured their meal, Marinette having to help Hugo cut his ham into smaller bites.

“Thank you, momma,” he whispered.

Marinette affectionately brushed the hair from his eyes. “You’re welcome.”

“Mr. Adrien,” Louis said halfway through breakfast. “You promised to tell us a secret story.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed.

“I did, didn’t I,” Adrien said with a smile. “Well then, I suppose I better start telling it.”

He stood from his seat, and Marinette watched him turn up the theatrics for her kids who watched him with awe, even Hugo.

“Several years ago,” he began dramatically. “Before you three were even born, me and my good friend were on a secret mission. One that you three can never tell anyone about, okay?”

The three kids nodded.

“Promise?” he enquired.

“Promise,” was the chorus.

“Cross your heart?” he said, crossing his finger over his heart.

The three kids mimicked his actions.

“Well, then, I’m sure I can trust you.”

He shot them a wink, but his gaze was more focused on Marinette, assuring her that this was nothing he officially couldn’t tell the kids.

“My friend’s name was Luka—”

And that’s when the world faded out for her. His name, his looks, his attitude; it became abundantly clear why it was so familiar.

That was her late husband’s best friend.

The tale he told was one Luka had told her before, not quite as dramatically, but her three kids were enraptured by his tale. When he finished, he bowed, only for her kids to beg for another story.

“Finish your breakfast,” he said. “And then I’ll tell you another, okay?”

So they did as asked, cleaning their plates before begging for another story. One more about him and Luka.

It really tore her heart that her kids were too young to remember their father. It broke her heart further to see how enamored they were with this character Adrien told them about. A man who Marinette knew all too well and one her kids should have known, too.

Soon enough, Louis and Emma were reenacting Adrien’s story, running around the dining hall and swinging imaginary swords with Hugo following, trying to get in on the action as well.

“Let them,” Adrien said, taking a seat beside Marinette before she could correct her kids on their wild behavior. “They’re just kids.”

She hummed before turning back to watch her kids run around.

“I hope you were okay with me telling them those stories,” Adrien asked.

Her brow furrowed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You looked… I don’t know. You looked a little distant.”

She sighed, giving him a slight smile. “It just hurt a little bit to hear you tell stories about their father.”

His eyes widened. “Marinette Couffaine,” he breathed. “I _knew_ your name sounded familiar. And now that you say it…” he turned back to the kids. “How did I _miss_ that. Hugo’s a spitting image.”

“To be fair, he was hiding in my skirt most of the time,” she said. “And it wasn’t like I caught your name immediately, either. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, by the way. Luka always spoke highly about you.”

He took her hand and bowed over it. “Milady, the pleasure is mine.” He placed a polite kiss to her knuckles. “And Luka’s praise for you was liberal and unending. He adored you, I hope you know.”

She smiled, her cheeks a little warm as she pulled her hand back. “I do,” she said. “He was a good man.”

They sat a moment longer before Adrien picked up the plates and excused himself to take them back to the kitchen.

“Thank you, again, Adrien.”

He gave her a wide smile. “You’re welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel turned to face Nathalie. “Yes, Madam?”

“I don’t believe this,” she said, mostly under her breath as she waved around a letter. “Have you seen this?”

Gabriel pretended he hadn’t the slightest clue what she was talking about as he shook his head. “To what are you referring?”

“This!” she cried, handing over the letter Gabriel had spent ample time writing in Marinette’s handwriting. “She wouldn’t just up and leave. This is madness.”

“I suppose you never truly know a person’s character,” Gabriel suggested, handing back the letter to Nathalie.

“Well, I simply don’t believe it,” Nathalie said. “I’m going out to find them.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“I don’t believe for a second that a woman who values her work as well as her children’s well-being would just suddenly up and leave. My chauffer has agreed to take me around town. Watch over the house, Gabriel. I will return in time.”

And before he got off another word, Nathalie marched out the door.

* * *

 

“If I’m going to escort you four back home,” Adrien began, talking to Marinette while her three children still ran around the dining hall playing with imaginary swords. “I will have to know where home is.”

“Paris, with Madame Sancouer. Surely you’ve heard of her.”

“Paris?” he repeated, his brow knit together.

Marinette’s expression fell as she nodded. “Are we not in Paris?”

“We’re about an eight-hour drive—”

“Eight hours?” Her blue eyes blew wide and her jaw dropped in surprise.

Adrien nodded. “You four are quite a ways from home. Have you really no idea how you ended up here?”

She looked to be on the brink of tears as she bit her lip and shook her head. “No,” she said. “I was putting my kids to bed, reading them a story. I dozed off, exhausted, only to wake up in a carriage that was suddenly going backwards and that’s how we ended up on the riverbank.”

He frowned, confused and worried. Something was clearly very wrong, but Adrien didn’t have enough information to know anything more than that.

The door suddenly burst open. Adrien spun around to face the opening, sword in hand, only to relax at the sight of a petite woman in a faded pink dress. “I heard there were children and I want to see them!”

With a growing smile, Adrien let go of his sword as he waved her over. “Over here, Rose.”

Her smile split her face as she hustled over, only to be followed by her closest friend.

Adrien glanced over to Marinette to see her surprised reaction.“Juleka.”

Juleka’s eyes widened. “Marinette.”

The two women were quick to come together in an embrace.

“Oh, it’s been so long,” Marinette said.

“Far too long. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“It wasn’t exactly my plan,” Marinette said with a smile.

Before Adrien could eavesdrop on the two women any longer, Rose was clutching his arm and begging to be introduced to the children. All three of whom had halted playing and now stood shyly next to him and Rose.

“Kids, this is Rose. She takes care of _all_ the men here. Rose, this is Louis, Emma, and Hugo.”

“Well, it’s certainly a pleasure to meet all of you!”

“Kids,” Marinette said, walking up arm in arm with Juleka. “I want you to meet someone very special. This is your auntie Juleka.”

“Auntie?” Rose cried. Then she gasped, looking back over the kids again. “Oh, look at them! Of course, they’re Luka’s! Especially you, young man,” she said looking to Hugo. “You look just like your father. You’re so handsome.”

He shyly smiled and bowed his head away.

The conversation continued on, Juleka connecting with kids she had only meet a couple times. Emma took to her right away, Louis not far behind. Hugo was curled up against his mother’s side again, interacting with Rose and Juleka minimally.

Eventually, Rose pointed out their clothes and dirty feet. “I have some clothes to lend you,” she offered. “I sew as a pastime, not that I get much time. But still! I’m sure I have clothes that will fit all of you.”

“And I can spare a dress for you,” Juleka offered Marinette. “It will be a little tall, but I’m sure if we hem it quickly, it will fit.”

“I would honestly appreciate it,” she said.

And so with that, the girls lead the kids, all in a row with Marinette bringing up the rear, off to their living quarters to get them cleaned up.

It was afternoon that they emerged, looking a lot fresher in regular day clothes than their night ones. They were cleaned up, their hair was brushed, and they were smiling happily.

Though they still didn’t have shoes, Adrien could tell the kids didn’t mind too much.

Then Marinette emerged, her skin tone striking against one of Juleka’s dark dresses. Her hair was styled with two ribbons twisting her hair back and out of her face. She was beautiful still, but Adrien much preferred her with her hair down.

He forced himself to stop short. Yes, Marinette was beautiful and single, but this was his best friend’s widow. Adrien should and would regard her with respect if for no other reason than out of respect to his late friend and comrade.

“I’ve readied a wagon,” Adrien said. “We’ll start the journey back to Paris. We will meet up with a squadron halfway there and stay the night, then continue on in the morning.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Oh,” she said, her hesitation clear. “I guess if that’s the best way to go about it.”

Adrien smiled. “It will help break up the trip for the kids. Eight hours is a long time to be sitting in a wagon. And the squadron we are meeting were all very good friends of Luka. They would enjoy getting to see his kids.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Emma asked, calling Adrien’s attention to the three kids now surrounding him.

He grinned. “Yes,” he said. “You see, we are going to go meet up with my squadron. I sent them on a special mission, and I want to see if they completed it.”

“What sort of special mission?”

Adrien’s grin widened as he watched all three kids grow even more intrigued. “Well,” he said. “I shouldn’t be telling any of you, but you can all keep a secret, right?”

The kids nodded.

“Before I tell you, I need you to prove it, okay?”

The kids nodded again.

“First, wiggle your nose.”

They scrunched their noses, looking adorable as they did.

“Then tickle your chin.”

Again, they did as asked.

“Now close your eyes, and cross your heart.”

They clamped their eyes shut tightly and crossed their chest.

“Okay,” he said excitedly. “I knew I could trust you three.”

Their eyes opened wide, completely full of excitement.

“So, their super special mission,” he said, glancing up to Marinette, only to see her smiling widely and blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He’d heard many a story about Marinette’s beauty from Luka, but only now did he feel Luka’s words were truly understated. “They had to retrieve a special treasure chest of gems for someone.”

The kids gasped.

Adrien nodded. “Yes. And they are transporting it to someone in Paris. I can’t tell you who, though. I don’t know.”

The kids looked enamored.

Adrien just grinned and nodded. “So we get to meet them and you can ask them if they got to fight any bad guys or robbers on their way over.”

“Okay!” they shouted.

“Do we get to go now?” Louis asked, even though it was clear Emma and Hugo were ready to go, too.

Adrien just chuckled. “Of course. Follow me, and we’ll drive the wagon to meet them. Let’s go.”

The kids ran off somewhere in their excitement.

Marinette chuckled as she sided up next to him. “Are they headed in the right direction at all?”

“No, but they’re fine. They’ll figure it out shortly.”

Marinette’s grin widened. “And these men of yours, they are all trustworthy?”

He nodded. “Luka was our leader, and then when Luka passed, I became their leader. These are men I fully trust.”

“Then I suggest calling the kids back here so we can go.”

Adrien smirked. “I’d rather just let them run of their energy now so they’re tired in the wagon.”

Marinette shrugged. “Good point.”

* * *

 

Adrien had a talent with children. How he kept her kids completely happy and occupied for hours, Marinette truly didn’t know. Adrien had told more stories about him and Luka as well as a handful of other men.

Half way through the trip, Marinette gave up her spot on the driver’s bench to Louis, who had become incredibly enamored with Adrien. It nearly broke her heart when, after a particularly exciting story about Adrien and Luka’s adventures, Louis said he wanted to be a musketeer just like Adrien.

“Let’s wait until you’re a little older before you decide that,” he had gently warned. “It’s a lot of hard work and commitment. Enjoy being a kid right now, okay?”

Louis had pouted, but Marinette was thankful.

Adrien hadn’t let Louis be pouty for long, though. Instead, he had handed over the reins and showed Louis how to drive the wagon.

Not to be left out, Emma asked to climb into the driver’s bench and have her turn. Adrien’s only job as of current was balancing driving time between the two kids.

“I want a turn.”

Marinette looked down at Hugo, who was at her side in the back of the wagon

He looked up at her sheepishly. “I want to drive.”

Marinette grinned down at him, then looked up to see if she could catch Adrien’s eye, but he was already instructing Emma to stop the wagon.

“Alright,” he said. “Both of you, in the back. Hugo,” Adrien patted the bench beside him. “Up here with me.”

Louis and Emma looked a little disappointed, but neither of them made a fuss as they moved to the back of the wagon. Hugo scrambled up to sit beside Adrien, but the Adrien encouraged him to sit on his lap. Hugo was a little hesitant, but he caved, his desire to drive the wagon stronger than his shyness.

From there, Marinette watched as Hugo held the reins with Adrien’s hands over his. With a snap, the horses started up again, marching forwards. As Adrien let him hold the reins, guiding the horses down a turn, Hugo’s smile only grew.

From there, it was a balancing act of who got to drive and how long. Adrien was patient as ever with the constant stopping and shifting of drivers.

“All right,” he said, once Hugo had finished his third turn. “I think Mom should have a turn now, don’t you think?”

The kids looked a bit put-out but did as asked, allowing Marinette to climb back up onto the driver’s seat. She glanced around where the kids were talking amongst themselves in the back, settling down on the blankets.

“Thank you,” she quietly said to Adrien. “For being so patient with them.”

He gave her a lopsided grin that turned him a roguish sort of handsome. “They’re kids,” he said with a shrug. “Patience is required.”

“Still,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, starting up the horses. “They’re great kids. And I’m not just saying that because they’re Luka’s. You raised them well.”

She grinned and felt her cheeks warm under his praise. “Thank you.”

“We’re almost to the meeting spot,” Adrien said. “They’ll be surprised we showed up, but since I want them to immediately keep their mouths clean, having a lady beside me is the quickest way to do that.”

Marinette nodded in understanding, though not sure how she felt about that.

“I promise, they are good men,” Adrien assured once again. “Even though they can be a little rowdy. Don’t fault them. The life of a musketeer can be a rough, and sometimes the places we come from aren’t the best, either.”

“I understand,” Marinette said. “Luka told me that once before. That the life is really hard.” He’d told her so many times how having her in his life was a grounding force. It took her a little while to truly believe it. She knew Luka’s past was rough, with his father walking out on his mother when he was barely ten, leaving him the man of the house over his mom and sister. His mother found a job cleaning up the barracks of musketeers, which was how he got into them in the first place.

“What’s your story, Adrien?” she asked. She remembered Luka telling her a little about Adrien’s past, how they grew up together despite being young.

Adrien’s ever-present smile faded, and Marinette immediately regretted asking. He glanced in the back of the wagon then back at her, tilting his head towards the kids and shaking his head.

Marinette made a little ‘oh’ with her mouth. It wasn’t a story he could share around the kids. It almost made her nervous to hear it in the first place. “I’m sorry for asking,” she said.

“Later,” he said. “I’ll tell you.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He shrugged. “It’s not that. It’s just not a fun story.”

“Then I’m sorry you had to live through it.”

The corners of his lips quirked up. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”

The conversation stopped there, lapsing into a comfortable silence. The only sound came from the chatter of the kids in the background. The sky was just starting to turn colors by the time Adrien guided the wagon off the path, down some trails that almost had Marinette nervous.

And that’s when she saw a camp of men sitting around a fire while their hobbled horses were grazing nearby.

Adrien let out a sharp, shrill whistle, which called all their attentions. There was a chorus of hollers and cheers as Adrien guided the wagon closer.

From behind her, Marinette saw her kids peeking up from behind the bench, trying to see what the commotion was about.

“Adrien!” one of the men with dark skin shouted. “What brings you here?”

“Have some people I’d like to introduce you to,” he said, pulling the wagon to a stop. A couple men began undoing the horses before Adrien instructed them to, and Marinette would admit it made her a bit nervous.

Adrien hopped off the driver’s seat, which allowed her three kids to look over the bench to see the camp.

“Kids, Marinette,” he began. “This is Nino, Kim, Nathaniel, Ivan, and Max. Boys,” he said, turning to the Musketeers, “This is Louis, Emma, Hugo, and Mrs. Marinette Couffaine. Luka’s family.”

There was a round of disbelieving gasps that ran through the camp, but it quickly turned to all grins as Adrien assisted Marinette and the kids down from the wagon. The men all quickly lined up in front of her.

“Mrs. Couffaine,” the one known as Nino said. “it is truly an honor to meet you.”

As if on cue, all the men took off their hats and bowed before her.

Suddenly she was blushing.

“Luka was a good man,” Nathaniel said as the men stood again. “We were all very lucky to have him as our leader.”

“Didn’t know he had kids,” Ivan, a man of intimidating stature, said.

“None of us did,” Max admitted. “But it’s nice to meet them all.”

Marinette wasn’t surprised that Hugo hid in the folds of her skirt again. Emma was bashfully smiling under all the attention, but Louis looked up to Marinette. “What are they talking about, momma?” he asked.

It was very sudden that the men all looked shocked, which quickly morphed into awkwardness.

Marinette knelt down to get on her kids’ level. “You know all the stories that Adrien told you about his friend Luka?”

The kids nodded.

“That was your daddy,” she explained.

Her kids’ jaws all fell. “Luka was our dad?”

Marinette nodded, and that’s when she noticed all the Musketeers take off their hats in reverence. It surprised her, but it was abundantly clear that these men held her late husband in high regard. “Yes,” Marinette said. “Luka was your dad. But he had to go to heaven before he met you all.”

Adrien knelt beside Marinette. “But your dad was our best friend and we miss him a lot.”

One of the musketeers sniffed. Marinette glanced up to see Ivan wiping a tear from his face. She couldn’t help but smile and mentally apologize for wanting to judge him so quickly.

“That’s why we are so happy to meet you three and your mom,” Adrien continued. “Because he was our best friend, and I’m sure you’ll be our best friends, too.”

At this, even Hugo let go of Marinette’s skirt. The fact he felt comfortable enough to do so was surprising.

“I want to be a musketeer just like you,” Louis quickly said for the second time. “I want to protect people just like you and daddy.”

Adrien grinned. “I bet you’ll be fantastic. But like I said, you still have some time before then. Right now, you just watch out for your mama and siblings, okay?”

Louis puffed out his chest. “Okay.”

The musketeers chuckled in unison before tossing their hats back on and continuing to set up the camp.

“I brought extra provisions,” Adrien announced. “For everyone.”

“Good,” Max said. “Because Kim ate most of it.”

“Hey!”

It took little time for Marinette to become comfortable with the men, especially around her children, but Juleka swore they were trustworthy, and Adrien assured her they were. The men were all kind and polite, and they all loved her kids.

Especially Hugo who was, as they all mentioned, a spitting image of Luka.

He only partially liked the attention, preferring to stay by Marinette the whole time.

And then came time that Kim stood from their circle sitting around the fire, and began telling a story. One where there was an evil villain.

“A sly man,” he explained, picking up a couple thick sticks they collected for firewood. “He was a good swordsman who did a lot of evil villainy.”

Marinette could only assume “evil villainy” consisted of “things she didn’t want her kids to hear at this age.”

“And so,” Kim continued, handing off one of the sticks to Adrien. “Luka challenged him to a duel.”

Adrien then handed the stick over to Louis, whispering to him, “Challenge him to a duel.”

Louis took the stick and leaped up to his feet. “I challenge you to a duel!”

From there, it spiraled to Kim telling the story while using sticks to play fight with Louis.

And then Emma had to join in, causing Nino to leap into the fight. Not to be left out, Adrien handed Hugo a stick, too. “You can do it. Go help your brother.”

Despite being shy beforehand, Hugo readily took the stick and jumped in on the action. So Nathaniel hopped up to fight him.

Kim was the first to fall, meaning Ivan had to avenge him. And when Nino fell, Max joined the fight. Hugo got Nathaniel, so Adrien hopped up to fight him next.

He shouted in excitement when Adrien fell.

Marinette could not keep the grin off her face as her kids stood among the fallen men, then held their sticks high in the air and shouted “victory!” under Adrien’s instruction.

She applauded them. “Bravo! You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you.”

Her kids were grinning widely, happy to have protected “innocent civilians” from the “evil villains.” As they ran back over to her so she could heap her praises upon them, she stole a glance at Adrien who had propped himself up to look at her. He shot her a wink that sent her heart racing in a way that almost seemed foreign.

The most she could do was smile back, mouthing “thank you” as she listened to her kids babble about how excited they were to have won the sword fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette tucked all her kids into the blankets piled in the back of the wagon. Like the sweet mother she was, she kissed the foreheads of all three of her kids, tucked the blankets around them, and whispered how she loved them. Tiredly, they all mumbled their love in return. Adrien knew they would be out within moments considering that the crew had practically run them ragged. The men had enjoyed themselves, and the kids had a good time. Adrien had no doubt they would all sleep well through the night.

Marinette crawled out of the wagon then walked over to the fire and lowered herself to the ground beside him. “Thank you all so much,” she said. “For everything. Especially regarding my kids.”

Nino grinned. “Of course, madam,” he said. “They’re great kids. And we’d do anything for Luka’s own.”

The others nodded their firm agreement.

“Besides, Nino needs all the practice he can get,” Kim teased. “With one of his own on the way.”

“How is Alya, by the way?” Adrien asked.

“Sore, tired, and mad that I had to leave.” Nino said. “I want this to be my last mission until the baby’s born.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Adrien said.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate having you around sometime after the baby is born, too,” Marinette added. “Luka went back to work far too quickly for my tastes, especially with twins.”

“Noted,” Nino said. “Sorry we kept him away from you.”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m sure he was needed,” was all she said.

There was a short silence before Nathaniel suggested getting some sleep from the long day they’d had. It was quickly agreed upon.

But Adrien wasn’t tired. Instead, he stood and reached down to assist Marinette up. She took his assistance, but he didn’t let go of her hands once she was standing. “Walk with me?” he whispered.

She stared up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers blown wide. Slowly, just as Adrien was beginning to regret his words, she asked. “In the night?”

“I know the area well,” he assured. “And the moon is full. There’s somewhere close I would like to show you.”

She took her time answering, her internal debate clear on her expression. She glanced toward the wagon.

“The men can take care of them for a short while,” Adrien assured. “We wouldn’t be long.”

She bit her lip and returned her gaze to him. “Okay.”

His smile returned full force, and he led her along into the night. He only began speaking once they were out of earshot. “You asked about my childhood,” he said.

He could feel her attention turn to him.

“I never knew my father,” he said. “Sadly, it wasn’t because he died or even ran away. I… I was illegitimate.”

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise.

“My mother was a well-off lady,” he said. “And she fell in love with a man her parents deemed below her station. Since her parents didn’t approve, she saw him in secret.”

“And sometime down the line, he left her with child,” Marinette finished, the story being obvious.

Adrien nodded. “Her parents were far from happy, yet, they supported her, hiding her from the world, and consequently, hiding me. And they did so until her death when I was ten years old.

“I hated them,” Adrien continued. “When my mother died, they paid for my needs, but they really wanted nothing to do with me. After all, I was just a reminder that their daughter had gone off and been immoral with a man, leaving a black smudge on the family name. After a year, I just got so fed up with them, I ran off.

“Luka found me three days later. I was broken, angry, yet so lost that I almost went back. He took me to the barracks of the musketeers, took me under his wing, and we grew up training together. He taught me everything I know, including how to let go of being an angry, bitter little boy and turning into a respectable man. Well, hopefully.”

“You are,” she quickly assured. “You’ve proven it. And Luka spoke so highly about you. He always said you were his best friend along with his comrade. He would have done anything for you.”

“And I would have done anything for him,” Adrien said. “So I guess we’re even, even though I still feel like I was the one in his debt.”

“Well, you’re helping me and my children,” she said. “I’d say you are even with Luka now.”

“I would have helped you anyway,” he assured with a smile.

“I know,” Marinette returned, giving him a smile. “But I still thank you for doing so. For caring for my children. I appreciate it.”

Adrien’s grin widened as his heart skipped a beat. He lifted her hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back. He wasn’t trying to be flirty, but it was a struggle to contain himself. He barely knew this woman, yet with all the stories Luka had told him, it felt as though he did.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Marinette felt the same way.

“Anytime, Milady.”

She shyly bent her head away and pulled her hand back against her. Yet, she couldn’t fully hide her smile.

It gave Adrien far more hope than he should dare to have.

“Luka told me you were from the east,” he said, guiding her forward once again.

“Yes,” Marinette said. “My father was Parisian, though. A baker. I was visiting Paris with him when I met Luka. We crossed paths often, and I enjoyed listening to the music he played. He was so talented. He asked me if I would allow him to keep in touch. I was so flattered that I agreed. We wrote letters back and forth for over a year until Papa had to come back to Paris. I begged to come with him. He must have known something I didn’t; both my parents, actually. Maman helped me pack all my things and then told me she loved me and that she would love to meet this Luka one day.

“Luka was waiting for me the moment I stepped foot inside the city. The courtship was quick, but it never felt rushed. I felt like I knew him perfectly from those letters. I lived for when I would get one.”

“He lived for your letters, too,” Adrien added, ignoring the unwarranted jealousy that sparked inside him at the reverence in her tone. “He carried those on him every mission, every trip, everywhere. He’d read them whenever we had a long or hard day. He memorized them.”

He glanced down at her expression, and the best way he could describe it was speechless.

He gave her a smile. “He loved you a lot.”

Her eyes glimmered brighter, likely with unshed tears.

Adrien simply smiled then continued to lead her on down the trail, effectively ending the conversation lest he grow more jealous of the love his late best friend had found.

It really disgusted him. He was better than that.

He lifted a branch in their path, one that had blocked the sight he wanted to show her. She gasped.

The river glowed and sparkled in the clear night, and the stars were perfectly clear in the sky. The crickets sang their night song, and the occasional firefly would dance in the sky.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” Adrien asked. “I thought so.”

“Oh, it is,” she said. “We don’t quite have sights like this in the city.”

“No, but the city has sights all its own.”

“Very true,” Marinette agreed.

There were a cluster of rocks nearby that Adrien led Marinette to. She took a seat, staring at the scenery with awe.

And that’s when Adrien caught sight of the blossoming tree.

With Marinette fully focused on the night scenery, Adrien slipped over to grab a low branch of the blossom tree, shaking it lightly to cause flower petals to flutter down on her. She gasped softly as petals snowed down on her, dusting her hair and dress. When she turned to face him, he flashed her an unabashed smile even though he felt heat rise to his face. And when she giggled and turned around again, his heart was fluttering in a way that only made him slightly ashamed that he was flirting with his late friend’s wife.

The other, larger part of him was thinking of how he would definitely take care of her in a way Luka would be thankful for. _I’m still keeping my promise,_ he thought. _I will respect her, Luka._

He returned to her side, but not before plucking a full flower from the branch with the intent to hand to her, only to place it behind her ear instead.

She was grinning, and her eyes dazzled in the moonlight. “Are you always such a flirt?” she asked, though there was nothing but teasing in her tone.

“Only with women who have three incredible children,” he said.

Her bright smile faded, but to him, it almost became more sincere. “How are you still single?” she asked. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you… you’re incredible man and fantastic with kids.”

His smile turned bitter. “I tried,” he said. “It’s not like I didn’t have a sweetheart before.”

Her expression faded, and even in the night, the pity in her eyes was clear. “What happened?”

“I was courting this girl whom I thought truly loved me,” he said, the sting coming back. “But, she… I was going to propose only for someone else to beat me to it.”

Her brow furrowed. “Beat you to it?” she repeated.

“Some rich business man saw her beauty, and she ran off to marry him.”

“Oh,” she sighed. She took his hand in both hers. “I’m so sorry. That… that’s pathetic. Clearly, she’s not worthy of you if she did that.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“I hope you find better,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

 _I think I have_. “Thank you.”

They stayed there for a while, quietly relishing each other’s company.

“I think we should get back,” he said, even though he didn’t want to leave. “We have to get you back home.”

“Home,” she mused. “I’m very ready to be home. Even if it does include a cranky butler.”

Adrien chuckled. “There are worse things.” With that, he offered his hand.

“I suppose that’s true,” she said, taking his hand in hers and letting him lead her back. “I want to get back to Nathalie.”

“Nathalie Sancouer,” Adrien mumbled. “The name sounds familiar.”

“The seamstress,” Marinette explained. “She runs her own clothing business in Paris.”

“Yes,” Adrien said, the name finally clicking in his mind. “Yes. A very talented and driven woman, I’ve heard. You are related to her?”

“No,” Marinette said. “That’s… a sad story, too.”

Adrien slowed down. “I have my share of sad stories. Heard my share of them, too.”

Marinette flashed him a half-grin. “Luka died right after Hugo was born. Since I had moved away from my parents, I was on my own. I had a few friends, but I knew I had to find a job. Luckily, I heard of Nathalie hiring seamstresses for her company. With my closest friend watching after my two-year-old twins and four-month-old baby, I went and begged for a job. On my knees, nearly crying. The woman nearly sent me away, but up comes Nathalie, who told the woman to hold her tongue and to take me on.

“I worked on as many pieces as they would give me, sewing ‘til my fingers bled because I had to support my family. Or, at the very least, I had to get enough money to travel east and make it back home to my parents, who I knew would help me.

“My luck came from a single incident where a customer had ordered a particular piece, but I didn’t sew it the way they wanted and instead cut a more flattering piece. It was an accident, honestly; Louis got into the fabric and ruined it meaning I had to get creative. However, the customer loved the alterations, as did Nathalie. And from there… I worked to prove myself. Not because I wanted her to take me in, which she did on her own accord, but because I just wanted to provide for my family, and if that meant doing something I loved, then all the better.”

Adrien squeezed her hand once she finished. “You are a brave woman.”

Marinette shrugged. “My husband was a musketeer. It takes a special kind of woman to want to marry a man who is not only gone for long periods of time, off doing dangerous things, but may never come home. Knowing that and facing it are two different things, but life must go on, even if it feels like it’s stopped.”

It was then that Adrien decided that she truly was a special kind of woman. One he was determined to set his cap for. He would pick up where Luka had very unfortunately left off and be the father that Luka’s kids would never have and the husband that Marinette deserved.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up, sore and a bit stiff. But she slept on a pile of blankets in a wooden wagon, so it shouldn’t have been surprising. Still groggy, she sat up and immediately looked over her kids, all three of which were still blissfully asleep. For that, she was thankful.

She forced herself up, feeling her joints pop and crack after becoming accustomed to a rather luxurious bed. She almost felt ashamed for wanting to complain. Her beginnings were humble ones, after all.

She slipped out of the wagon, only to see the men were already awake and packing up.

“Good morning,” she said, “Is there anything I can do?”

Adrien shook his head. “No, we can handle it. Did you sleep well?”

“It… wasn’t the best night sleep ever,” she simply said, not wishing to complain.

Adrien simply sent her a knowing smile, one that was charming and could have knocked many a woman—including herself—to her knees. “We’ll get you back home soon enough,” he assured.

“I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

Shamefully, she blushed. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and her thoughts went flying back to last night. She felt like she was being wooed all over again. Having a sweet, respectable man dote on her was a magical feeling. And having that same man dote on her kids only made her heart flutter faster. It was truly a shame he would leave once he returned her and her children to Paris.

“We were just starting on breakfast,” Adrien said. “It’s not much, but it’s warm.”

“I’m certain it will be fine.”

“Momma?”

She was by her children’s side in an instant. “Good Morning, Hugo,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her touch. “Where are we?”

“We’re in the wagon, remember?” she said. “We were on an adventure, and you got to sleep under the stars.”

Hugo smiled.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Well, why don’t you go find Adrien and ask politely for breakfast?”

“Okay,” he said. It was surprising just how comfortable Hugo had become with Adrien, or all the musketeers, really. He was her shy boy, but he wasn’t afraid to go up to Adrien and tell him good morning.

Adrien knelt down to Hugo’s level. “Good morning, Hugo,” he greeted, ruffling his hair affectionately. “I bet you’re hungry.”

Hugo nodded. “May I have breakfast?”

“You absolutely may.” Adrien took a biscuit they had packed, then took some of the ham that was frying and placed it on the biscuit. They had a bit of cheese, too, so Adrien placed a slice on top of the ham before giving it to Hugo.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome.”

Adrien then made another biscuit sandwich before offering it to Marinette.

She took it gratefully. “Thank you,” she said.

He nodded before making a third for him. Once he was finished, he took a seat beside her, with an appropriate amount of space between the two, of course. Hugo had been sitting by her side, but when Adrien sat down, he looked over at him, then proceeded to shock Marinette when he moved to sit between her and Adrien.

Adrien looked down at him caringly, affectionately brushing the hair from Hugo’s eyes before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Heaven help her, she was falling for a man simply because he was fatherly towards her children.

Well… it wasn’t the only reason.

She ate her breakfast slowly, and by the time she finished, she heard another noise coming from the back of the wagon. She went to see who was awake, only to see both Louis and Emma stirring.

“Good morning, you two,” she said.

“Good morning, momma,” the mumbled tiredly.

“Do you want some breakfast?”

They nodded.

Marinette crawled out of the wagon, only for Adrien to be there with two completed breakfasts.

She smiled her thanks, feeling her heart start fluttering once again. Like it had last night. Several times over.

Only once all her kids had been fed did Adrien pack up the wagon to leave. There was one long round of ‘good-byes’ as the other musketeers headed out first. Marinette honestly hoped that she could see them again.

“Ready to go?” Adrien asked.

Within minutes, they set out on the road, Marinette by Adrien’s side while the kids were in the back. Eventually, they started up the rounds of “who gets to drive” meaning Marinette was relegated to the back and the wagon was constantly stopping so her kids could change seats.

After a long while, just after her kids began complaining about being hungry for lunch, they made it back to Paris.

Oh, it was wonderful to be back home again.

They stopped one last time for the kids to hop in the back while Marinette sat beside Adrien again, guiding him through the city to where she knew home to be.

She could have cried when she saw it.

Adrien pulled the wagon to a stop, then gave a low whistle. “That is one fancy house,” he commented.

Marinette nodded as she watched her kids scramble out of the back of the wagon to rush to the door. “It’s bigger than anything I’ve grown up in. Sometimes, it almost feels empty, but it’s home, and that’s all that matters.”

Adrien nodded.

Before Marinette could slide down off the bench seat, the door opened, revealing a surprised Gabriel. By any means, his look was not expressive or wild; this was the ever-stoic Gabriel, after all. But the way he looked at the kids, it was as though they were ghosts. When turned that same disbelieving look at her…

Marinette’s stomach sank.

“Mrs. Couffaine,” he said, surprise clear in his voice. “How surprising to see you.”

And that’s all she needed to hear for her gut to sink and her hackles to rise. “Yes,” she said. “We were fortunate enough to meet Mr. Agreste to bring us home after getting rather lost.” She turned to face Adrien. “Certainly, you could stay so we could thank you properly,” she said, looking at him and hoping he could hear her silent begging.

Thankfully, he did. “I would much appreciate your hospitality. I would love to give my horses a chance to rest.”

She sent him a thankful smile before turning back to Gabriel. “Surely you could take the horses for the kind man who helped us home?” she said.

His face was back to being unreadable once again. “Of course, madam.”

“Thank you, Gabriel. Adrien, if you would follow me.”

“Yeah!” Louis cried. “Come on, Adrien.”

“Come on!” Emma chimed in.

“Yeah,” Hugo added.

Adrien grinned at them. “All right, I’m coming.”

The kids cheered before scampering off into the house. Marinette couldn’t help but notice their feet and the fact they were likely going to get dirt everywhere now.

Oh well, as much as she hated leaving messes for the servants, they could stand to tidy up after her kids this once.

Adrien entered, and Marinette shut the door behind him.

“You’re uncomfortable with him?” Adrien asked, his voice low and serious. His green eyes were dangerously sharp.

“There’s always been something about him,” she quietly answered. “Something I’ve never liked. But… I don’t know. Right now, I’m just getting this feeling… something’s not right.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll stay as long as you want me too. I won’t leave you with a man you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Thank you,” she said, grabbing his hands and squeezing them, hoping he would understand the depths of her thankfulness.

“Of course,” he assured, squeezing back.

“Adrien!” the kids cried. “Adrien, come on! We want to show you the house.”

“Okay,” he called back, giving them a smile instead of the serious scowl that he was wearing just a second ago. “I’m coming.”

* * *

 

Gabriel led the horses around back, placing them in the barn and leaving the wagon off to the side. How they returned, he wasn’t certain. He firmly believed he’d paid that man well enough to get rid of the four of them. He’d even done the hard work and knocked them out with heavy doses of sleeping pills. Clearly, it hadn’t worked. Instead, they came back with a musketeer that seemed so familiar that it was nearly eerie.

Nevertheless, Gabriel knew one thing for certain: if he wanted it done right, he would have to do it himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was hesitant to leave the room after putting her kids to bed. Her comfort only marginally increased by convincing the kids that having a sleep over together in one room would be more fun than all going to separate ones.

She was happy they agreed.

However, the lights were all out, and the kids happily snuggled down in bed, so she forced herself from the room. Adrien was right there, missing the hat, overcoat, and rapier that he hid in the offered guest room. However, he assured her that he had a knife in his boot and knew how to handle himself perfectly well in a fight even minus a sword.

She bit her lip, nervous but unwilling to say it aloud. Thankfully, he picked up on it, grabbing her hands and squeezing them tightly. _I’ve got you_ , his expression seemed to say, the same expression Luka used to give her when she began fretting about one thing or another.

It was very comforting in that way.

“I’m going to go make some tea,” she softly said. “Would you like any?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he answered. He then leaned in close, “I’ll stay here with them,” he whispered, causing shivers to roll down her spine. “Don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” she whispered in return. “You have no idea how much of a comfort it is to know you’re here.”

He grinned. “It’s my job, milady,” he said, giving her hands another squeeze. And the way he was looking at her…

This wasn’t just him doing his job.

Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, one slightly rough with the beginning of stubble. “Thank you,” she said again. “I mean it.”

And then she marched away before her heart could pound out of her chest.

All the way down to the kitchen, she felt woozy. Not a bad woozy, either. The fluttering in her chest and warmth on her cheeks proved it. She tried to tell herself it was silly, that she was trying to see things that weren’t there. But the fact was… they were. And that only aggravated her condition.

 So lost in her thoughts, her movements were automatic. Getting the kettle, filling it with water, heating it up, waiting for it to hiss. All she could think of was a dashing smile and kind eyes and a smooth voice and sweet gestures slipped in between moments of fatherliness.

She sighed, her eyes closing and shoulders sinking in tired confusion.

But she was fully awake and alert at the sudden appearance at a knife around her neck.

If she could scream, she would, but the hand clamped over her mouth made it hard to do so.

“Don’t scream or you’ll never see your children again.”

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. Gabriel.

“You just had to bring a musketeer home, didn’t you?’ he grumbled, pulling her backwards. She was forced to follow. “Makes things so much more difficult.”

* * *

 

Adrien was cautious to not wander too far from the kids’ room, but the screaming of the tea kettle was loud through the house. He let it guide him to the kitchen.

The empty kitchen.

“Marinette?” he called, removing the kettle from the stove.

No answer.

His gut sank. “Gabriel?” he called, knowing the butler would come if he was summoned. Marinette assured him he would. “Gabriel?”

Silence.

With that, Adrien scampered to the back of the house, looking out the window just in time to see a lantern lit wagon drive off.

He cursed under his breath, he ran to the bedroom, grabbing his rapier from it’s convenient hiding spot. Looping it around his waist, he took off out of the house, running out to the barn. He found a saddle and bridle, quickly throwing it on one of the horses. Within five minutes, he was running after the wagon.

Only to lose it quickly.

He guessed the next street, but turned up empty again. However, his eye immediately caught on the horses tied up in front of a tavern. Ones with glowing musketeer symbols on them.

He quickly dismounted, wrapping the reins around the post before bursting through the door, scanning for whoever was on duty.

He could have cried in joy when he saw Nino.

“Nino!”

Adrien stumbled through the crowd to his best friend. “He took her.”

Nino’s brow scrunched. “Who?”

“Gabriel,” Adrien said. “The butler. He kidnapped Marinette. I think he wants to kill her and the kids, but I—”

Nino whistled loudly. “Men! Outside!”

Within moments, the men were saddled up.

“Who’s with the kids?” Nino asked.

“They’re asleep. I left them.” Adrien hated himself for doing that, but at the same point, if he didn’t leave when he did, there wouldn’t have been any hope for finding Marinette.

“What if he purposefully lured you away,” Max spoke up. “So he could capture the kids without you in the house.”

Lead sank in his gut, but everyone must have been thinking the same thing because they bolted back to the house. Fortunately—and unfortunately—no wagon.

“Nathaniel, stay with the kids. Ivan, can you track him?”

Ivan was a good tracker, that Adrien knew. He hoped Ivan was talented enough to track the wagon down.

He was at least good enough to lead them all the way out of town, where the tracks became clear along the Seine. They rushed forward to find the wagon and cart abandoned and empty.

“Split up,” Adrien demanded. “He couldn’t be far.”

The men all took off into the night, Ivan dismounting in his attempt to track the man down.

Adrien forced his horse to march along the river, hoping and praying for a sign.

He was blessed with the sight of a man yanking a person from the ground, their head covered and torso tied.

Gabriel looked straight at him, and Adrien dismounted, shouting at the man to halt.

Gabriel did, but not without holding a knife at Marinette’s neck. “One step closer and she dies.”

Adrien was forced to stop, hand on his sword ready to draw it.

“You should have stayed out of this, musketeer,” Gabriel called out to him.

“You tried to have an innocent woman and her three children killed,” Adrien called back. “I will not stand by and let that happen.”

Silence as the two men stood off.

“What do you want in exchange for letting her go?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Adrien scowled. “Then is there any way I can convince you to spare her life?”

“Nothing particularly comes to mind.”

“Meaning you believe you need her dead?”

“Had she stayed away the first time, I wouldn’t have.”

“What is that supposed to mean.”

“It means she has something that is rightfully mine.”

“Then take it!” Marinette shouted from behind the sack over her head. “Please! Whatever it is, take it. Nothing is worth my life. Nothing is worth my kids’ life. Please.”

“You see,” Adrien said. “Let her go, and she will give you whatever you desire. No one needs to die.”

“Unfortunately, that is not the case in this instance,” Gabriel returned.

Adrien chose his next words carefully. “You do realize that if you kill her, I’ll have to take you into custody.”

“That’s assuming I don’t best you first, musketeer.”

Adrien rose a brow. “You fancy yourself a swordsman?”

“Quite.”

“Then I challenge you to a duel,” he said. “If I win, I get the girl. If I lose, then I walk away.”

Gabriel paused. “Are you implying I walk either way?”

“I am,” he said. “I’m nothing if not a fair sportsman. We both want the girl, so I will duel you for her.”

Gabriel glared at him. Adrien knew it was a long shot; Gabriel was clearly a smart opponent, not like the ones he usually crossed.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you to keep your word.”

“Then kill me.”

This got Gabriel to pause.

“If you best me,” Adrien said. “Then you can kill me. But I’ll let you walk either way.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.  “You’re either confident or far too cocky.”

“I have nothing to lose, if that’s what you’re asking,” Adrien said with a shrug.

“Weren’t you raised better than to make deals like that? Letting me walk with the girl?”

“More often than not, bastard children aren’t the most moral.”

Adrien could see Gabriel warring with himself. “Bastard, you say?” he said with curiosity.

“Bearing my father’s last name so as not to shame my mother.”

And that’s when it hit him. Clearly, it hit Gabriel, too.

And both men were shocked silent.

“Well,” Adrien said, “I’ve always wanted to know my father. I didn’t think he was the kind of man to commit a murder in cold-blood.”

Gabriel was silent. “I… wasn’t even aware…”

“No. Mom’s parents made sure of it.”

“I never liked them.”

“Neither did I.”

After a moment longer, Gabriel forced Marinette to her knees. “Stay,” he warned.

“Listen to him, Marinette,” Adrien called. With that, Marinette stopped struggling to get up.

Gabriel drew the sword at his side as he approached Adrien. Adrien did the same.

And with a sportsman-like nod, their duel began. Adrien was loathe to admit that Gabriel was one of the best opponents he’d fought. Clearly well-trained and skilled, Gabriel moved with accuracy and a calm head, just as Adrien had been taught.

Maybe fighting was in his blood.

They fight went on, one advancing, and then the other gaining the upper hand. Back an forth, each landing little hits; enough to bleed but not enough to kill. And finally, with a stroke of luck, Adrien landed the hit that disarmed his opponent.

Finally. The blood that trickled down into his eye was making it hard to see.

While clearly reluctant, Gabriel raised his hands.

“I’ll let you walk,” Adrien said. “Just as I said I would. Leave the sword. And go.”

Gabriel did so, marching back to his wagon while keeping an eye squarely on Adrien.

And when Adrien turned, he heard Gabriel run.

With the fighting over and the adrenaline wearing off, he ran to Marinette, immediately freeing her from the head sack. Only for her to gasp.

Maybe he should have left it on.

When he freed her from her ties, she immediately began her fussing like a mother over their child.

“I’m fine, Marinette,” he assured, trying not to dwell on the fact she was cradling his cheeks in her hands. “I’m far more worried about you.”

“I’m not the one who’s bleeding,” she argued, using her sleeves to wipe the blood from his face and brow.

He tried to catch and hold her hands, but she was having none of it. “Nothing I haven’t gotten before.”

“Still,” she argued. “That’s not just a shallow little cut.”

He shrugged. “If it’s the price for you being safe, I’ll take it.”

That got her to stop her fussing. “Thank you,” she eventually said, wrapping her arms around him in a way that certainly wasn’t proper for two who had known each other as long as they had. “Thank you.”

He felt her sag, as though she had only just realized her situation and the exhaustion was kicking in. He picked her up bridal style, holding her close. He was surprised she didn’t protest. “Let’s get you home.”

* * *

 

Just as Adrien suspected they would, his men were waiting in ambush for Gabriel.

“I would have let him run had it been the only option. I’m a man of my word.”

“You promised he’d run free, though.” Marinette said, dropping the cloth into a bowl of water and reaching for a clean one.

“ _I_ made that promise. My men did no _—AHH!_ ”

“Sorry.”

Adrien never liked the burning sting of an alcohol-laced cloth hitting his wounds. The one on his face had been worse than he expected, but it had been a small price to pay for Marinette’s—and the kids’—safety.

When she was finished tending to his wound and dressing it, she cleaned up the bloody mess that had been created. Once that was done, she returned to the table and sat by his side.

He felt his heart beat faster. It was obvious she was tired. And she should be, after the night she had had. Yet, here she was, sitting with him instead of just taking her leave. He looked at her clasped hands resting on the table and the bloodstains­— _his_ blood—that stained her dress. He reached over to gently tug on her sleeves. “I suggest you go change,” he said. “Before the kids see that.”

She looked down at her sleeves as if noticing them for the first time. “I suppose you’re right,” she sighed. “I’ll change when I go to bed. You should get some rest, too.”

Adrien smiled, warm and tired. “I will. I’ll sleep well tonight after that.”

“We both will.”

He hummed his agreement.

“Will you be staying much longer?” she asked.

Adrien paused. “I… will stay for as long as you need me to.”

“Until Nathalie returns,” she said, her expression pleading as though he might say no. “Please. At the very least. I don’t want to keep you from your duties too long but…”

She trailed off, her eyes meeting his. And he dared to hope. “I wouldn’t mind if you kept me away,” he whispered.

“That would be rather… impolite of me,” she whispered back, her eyes never leaving his.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

They didn’t say a word as Adrien reached to gather Marinette’s hand in his own.

“May I have permission,” he tentatively asked. “To see you again. After I leave.”

“Yes,” she granted. Her eyes widened, likely at just how fast she answered. “I mean… the kids would love to see you. They’re just kids. They don’t understand that you have duties that aren’t to us…”

But he smiled at her sudden rambling and the blush that took over her cheeks. Never once breaking eye contact, he raised her hand to his lips to leave a lingering kiss on the back. The action made her blush deepen, which caused his heart to race once again.

“I’d rather have a family to have duties to,” he whispered.

Her hand squeezed his.

He couldn’t stop his wide smile. “I will bid you good night,” he said. “Sleep well.”

She took that as her cue to stand from the table. “You, too,” she said, slowly pulling her hand from his even though he could tell she didn’t want to. And when she turned back to shoot him a smile before slipping out of the door, Adrien felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face and lingered until he went to sleep.

* * *

 

Nathalie came home the next day. “I was looking everywhere for you,” she claimed, embracing Marinette in the process. “I knew you wouldn’t just leave, no matter what this note said.”

“Well…” Marinette said, uncertain of how to process the note she held in her hands, one that mimicked her handwriting to a tee.

“Terrible thing, really,” Adrien said, coming up behind her. “It was a rash of kidnappings. Done by people trying to hold hostages for ransom. But fear not, for the criminals have been taken into custody and charged to the fullest extent of the law.”

Marinette simply nodded, for that, more or less, was what had happened. If Nathalie had any less composure, Marinette was certain her jaw would be on the floor.

Adrien continued to smile. “I volunteered to stay here a while longer until you returned in order to inform you of the happenings.”

“Adrien was the one who saved us, you see,” Marinette added.

“Then I thank you very much, young man,” Nathalie said.

“Of course,” Adrien said with a charming smile. He took off his hat and bowed. “It is my duty as a musketeer to protect the people of France. Now that the patriarch of the household has been informed, I shall take my leave. That is, unless, you require anything else from me.”

“Has Gabriel been informed?”

Marinette sucked in a nervous breath.

But Adrien didn’t miss a beat. “Unfortunately, Gabriel said he will be taking an extended leave of absence and is uncertain when he will return. He recently discovered he has family he didn’t know about and decided to spend a little time with them.”

Marinette absolutely marveled over Adrien’s easy words. The truth twisted with as minimal lies as possible so as not to upset Nathalie while also not concocting a fiction tale, either.

“Then good for him,” Nathalie said. “I’m glad to hear he decided to visit family. I always thought he was alone in the world, but family makes life easier to bear.” She shot a smile at Marinette.

Warmed by the action, she laced her arm with Nathalie’s, feeling very much like a daughter to the woman. “That it does,” she agreed.

“I’m certain,” Adrien said with a smile before he bowed to take his leave. But before he could take another step to the door, three young children ran up to him and clung to his legs.

“You can’t leave!”

“No! Don’t go away!”

And then Hugo started crying.

Adrien sighed, looking down at the kids with fondness before plucking Hugo from his pantleg and holding him tight. “Now, now, I’ll be back,” he said, snuggling Hugo with one arm and patting Emma’s head with his other.

“But we don’t want you to go,” she whined.

“But Adrien has to get back to work,” Marinette said.

And her three kids started up a new round of tears.

She looked up at Adrien, who looked as lost as she did. There was no good way out of this.

“Surely you can stay for lunch, at least,” Nathalie said. “Maybe dinner?”

Marinette looked at Nathalie, only to see an expression that she hadn’t quite seen on her face before. One that looked kind of…

Conniving.

“I would love to,” Adrien said. “But if I stay for dinner, it would be too late to travel.”

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to stay the night,” Nathalie said. “After all, that looks like quite the nasty headwound.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment, then looked to Marinette for guidance.

No, she realized. He looked to her for _permission_.

She smiled. As if he needed it. “I quite like that idea, Nathalie.”

Her kids cheered, never letting him go, but Adrien was looking at her with a grin. “Then I suppose it’s my duty to stay.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered. “Thank you for being so chivalrous.”

“You are quite welcome, my lady.”

* * *

 

“Now, Edgar,” Nathalie said to her lawyer, “Obviously things have changed.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” the man said, pulling out piece of paper from the brief case.

“The will must be altered to take Gabriel out. So sad he vanished without a trace. Had he heard the wonderful retirement house I was giving him, he would have been so happy.”

The man nodded his agreement. “Sad indeed. Have you heard from him?”

“Not since he vanished a year and a half ago.”

The man frowned.

“Secondly, I need to give my entire inheritance, everything I have and own, to Mr. And Mrs. Agreste.”

Edgar pursed his lips. “Mrs. Couffaine is to be taken out?”

“No!” Nathalie said, with a wave of her hand. “She remarried. And I’m so happy for her. He’s a retired musketeer who now manages the household.”

“Ahh,” the man realized. “Adrien. Yes, he let me in. Nice man. Nice man.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

“And then I’m assuming the three children to follow.”

“Four.”

“Four?”

“Yes.”

“Be sure to give Mrs. Agreste my congratulations.”

“I will be certain of it. I’m so happy for her. And then I do love my grandchildren.”

“You have quite a family.”

“Yes,” Nathalie agreed with a smile. “That I do. That I do.”


End file.
